WARRIORS : Resurrection
by Illuminating Rainbow Light
Summary: The Dark Forest has fallen and the Clans are flourishing. StarClan is content, oblivious from the one devastating fact they have overlooked-cats who have died twice can be reborn. Now, according to a naked and blind cat, their only saviors are not the cats with the power of the stars in their paws, but another trio that all have their place in the Clan legends, whether good or bad.
1. Rebirth

**Welcome to WARRIORS: Resurrection. This is my first continuing Warriors story and I was given inspiration to this plot after finishing _The Last Hope_. The other half of the plot I have been playing around with for awhile. I was hoping that Erin Hunter(s) would come up with a special edition for Brambleclaw (now Bramblestar) to show us his path as leader but I personally don't believe that is going to happen. **

**After the fall of the Dark Forest, the Clans are at peace and are flourishing without the threat of the end of their existence hanging over them. StarClan is content, oblivious from the one devastating fact they have overlooked. Now, according to a strange, naked, and blind cat, their only saviors are not the cats with the power of the stars in their paws, but another trio that all have their place in the Clan legends. **

**Now on with the chapter. **

* * *

**STARCLAN**

_**~ Bluestar ~**_

_"You have failed us!"_

Bluestar's head shot up, her eyes still heavy with drowsiness. The voice reverberated in her ears, the echoing cry resounding across the clearing. The ThunderClan leader scrambled out of her cozy nest, shaking off her pelt to clear any lingering fatigue. The members of StarClan were dozing under trees an in beds of moss, snoring softly, their pelts smelling of warmth and freshkill. The trees buzzed with life and hunting felines. As Bluestar observed her surroundings, there was no sign of the voice or that the other cats had heard it.

_'You have failed us?' _Bluestar thought, echoing the strangled cry. _'Fire has saved the Clans. There is no failure.' _

Bluestar moved back to her nest, wondering if it had been some sort of strange dream. She surveyed the peaceful area doubtfully. It couldn't have been a prophecy, not in StarClan itself. Prophecies were nonexistent after the final battle for there was no need for them any longer. So what kind of creature had bawled the grief stricken wail?

Bluestar settled down, her head in her paws and her ears twitching. Her body had become restless. The she-cat got back to her paws, heading into the forest with a foggy mind, her muzzle slightly ajar to take in any foreign odors.

"Snowfur?" Bluestar mewed as she pushed the furs back to reveal two empty nests. Bluestar gave her sister's a sniff, the scent trail cold. She nosed the other's, taking in the familiar scent of Whitestorm.

_"Why have you done this to us? To yourselves? How could you have been so blind?!" _

Bluestar jumped a tail length in the air, letting out a shriek of shock. The alarm call of prey drowned out the strange caterwaul.

"Mousedung!"

Bluestar's ears pricked hopefully as she followed the sound of claws angrily slashing at the ground. The she-cat shot through the undergrowth towards the cursing, her blue-gray pelt rippling and her tail streaming out behind her. She skidded to a halt, almost tumbling into Whitestorm.

"Bluestar!" The white tom cried out. "Do you have bees in your brain?"

"Maybe," Bluestar admitted. "I need to speak with you about something. Have you been-"

_"How dare you give up! Don't leave us while there is hope!" _

Whitestorm growled, his head shooting up to the sky. Bluestar pressed against her kin, the fur on her neck raising in alarm. The sky grew dark, thick, black clouds covering the sun. Whitestorm hissed with shock, his ears flattening against his head.

The air crackled and growled, a flash of light illuminating the sudden gloom. Bluestar unsheathed her claws as lightning stuck the very ground before them.

Bluestar and Whitestorm yowled, thrown backward to the trees. When the she-cat opened her eyes, the scenery had changed.

She was standing in a dimly lit cave, a quickly flooding river gushing below her paws. The long-haired tom moved closer to his past leader, shuddering.

Above them a hairless tom with bulging blind eyes dug his long claws into the rock, hissing and spitting in anger. His lip curled and his jaws snapped, revealing rows of sharp, deteriorating teeth.

"Rock!" Bluestar mewled, her eyes widening as she finally recognized the voice. "Why have you summoned us?"

There was a crack of thunder an another cat appeared, or what remained of a cat. The thin outline of a bloodstained tom laid motionless at Bluestar's paws. She cringed backwards, horrified that her paws had gone right through him. _"Tigerstar?!"_

"You have failed us!" The ugly tom screeched, ignoring Bluestar's shock. "You StarClanners were so overjoyed with your victory, you have been as blind as I!"

"What do you mean?" Whitestorm growled, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"The Dark Forest!" Rock yowled.

"We have already beat them!" Bluestar exclaimed, her eyes not leaving the battered tabby. "The Clans are safe!"

"Sure, The Place of No Stars may be secure and weak for now, but an onslaught is coming! You need to prepare!"

"That's not possible," Whitestorm shook his head in rebuttal. "We finished them off. They're gone. They no longer exist."

"That is the flaw you idiots have overlooked!" Rock snarled. The water cascaded faster, rising past the two cat's paws as his voice elevated with anger. "Have you forgotten that evil cats cannot pass onto StarClan?"

"No," Bluestar yowled back. "We have not forgotten. What is your point?"

"Bluestar," Whitestorm uttered, his voice trembling with fear. Bluestar glanced down. The water was creeping up to her chest.

"As long as StarClan exists, so does the Dark Forest," Rock answered brutally. "And they will come back, stronger than ever. Much stronger than last time."

The water was up to her neck.

"Rock, stop the water!" Whitestorm snarled back.

"I cannot," Rock sighed, much calmer, but his lips pulled back in a gruesome expression. "I am sending you back to the Clans to be reborn. Only the cats who have felt the wrath of death twice can return."

"But that means...?" Bluestar trailed off, horrified.

"Yes. That cats that have died twice are being reborn as we speak. The evil spirits of Brokenstar, Mapleshade, Darkstripe, and others are coming back to the Clans through the lives of kits. That is why I must let the water flow, Bluestar. You must feel the wrath of death twice to return to the Clans and save them from the power of the Dark Forest. I am taking your memories and keeping them safe-you cannot remember your past in order to return. Unfortunately you three, along with others, are our only hope."

_'Tigerstar is our last hope? That can't be! He tried to destroy everything the Clans have worked for! He tried to obliterate StarClan!' _Bluestar pushed off the ground, swimming to keep her muzzle above water. Whitestorm floundered beside her, unable to accept his impending death. "But Rock-"

At that moment, Bluestar was dragged underwater. She flailed, her paws searching for something to grasp but there was nothing but the pounding river tugging her deeper and deeper.

_"Only the cats who have felt the wrath of death twice..."_

Her limbs became a burden to thrash about. The she-cat's eye were heavy with exhaustion as she floated, closing her eyes to welcome the darkness behind her eyelids.

_"...may rise from the depths of their demise." _

Bluestar's head lolled and she became limp as she was plunged into unconsciousness.

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

_**~ Dovewing ~**_

Pain. Agonizing pain. Her head was pounding and every bone in her body was screaming for release. The she-cat bent her spine and let out a yowl.

"Just a few more heart beats, Dovewing. You're almost done," Jayfeather was swimming in and out of her vision as Bumblestripe sat by the medicine cat's side, watching the queen's suffering.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Bumblestripe mewed softly, cringing as Dovewing let out another wail. Jayfeather's gaze did not leave the she-cat.

"She isn't supposed to kit yet-she's not due for many sunrises. You're almost done, Dovewing. Stay with me, now," The gray tabby tom mewed.

"You're doing such a great job," Bumblestripe nuzzled his mate, hoping to comfort her.

_'Please let this be over!' _Dovewing thought as she continued to writher in pain. _'Please...' _

"Here comes a kit!" Bumblestripe cried. Dovewing bit deeper into the stick wedged in her jaw, hearing it splinter and crack as the first kit rolled into her nest.

"A tom," Jayfeather announced as another kit tumbled after its sibling. "And another tom."

Dovewing pushed once more, her body shuddering with contractions.

"A she-kit!" Daisy cried.

"That's it, Dovewing," Jayfeather muttered.

"Three beautiful kits!" Bumblestripe exclaimed, showering Dovewing in licks of affection. The pain seemed to evaporate when the gray she-cat spotted her mewling kits. She bent her head, licking them clean before nosing them to her stomach. They mewed and wiggled, their tiny paws kneading her stomach as they drank.

"Congratulations, Dovewing," Cinderheart meowed from her own nest. She had kitted only a few days previously.

"Oh, Bumblestripe!" Dovewing gasped. "They are beautiful!"

"They'll be the best warriors in the Clan," the striped tom purred in her ear. "What should we name them?"

Dovewing's green gaze fell on the largest and first tom she had given birth to. His dark tabby pelt was quickly drying. A pang of misery and tenderness hit her heart when she realized the cat he highly resembled: Tigerheart.

"Tigerkit," Dovewing muttered. "A strong tom deserves a strong name."

"That's a good name," Bumblestripe nodded, oblivious to her first love. "Can we call this one Whitekit? For his pelt?"

"That's perfect," Dovewing nodded with a purr.

Her eyes fell on the last and littlest kit. The blue-gray she-kit was purring and mewling happily as she sucked.

"Bluekit?"

Bumblestripe licked her head. "Like Bluestar? I was just going to suggest that,"

"I'm glad we think alike," Dovewing nuzzled her mate. "Three perfect names for three perfect kits,"

"I couldn't be happier," Bumblestripe mewed, showering her in licked and nuzzles. Together they purred, lost in their happy little world that would remain peaceful...

For now.

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER **Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY** Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT** Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS** (tom and she-cats without kits)

Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom

_**Apprentice- Tigerpaw**_

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- Cream-colored tom

_**Apprentice- Whitepaw**_

Hazeltail- Small gray-and-white she-cat

_**Apprentice- Ashpaw**_

Mousewhisker- Gray-and-white tom

_**Apprentice- Smokepaw**_

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- Reddish tabby tom

_**Apprentice- Bluepaw**_

Icecloud- White she-cat

_**Apprentice- Amberpaw**_

Toadstep- Black-and-white tom

_**Apprentice- Dewpaw**_

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat

_**Apprentice- Eaglepaw **_

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes

_**Apprentice- Snowpaw**_

Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Ivypool- Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

_**Apprentice- Goldenpaw**_

Cherrytail- Ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- Brown-and-cream tom

Seedfur- A very pale ginger she-kit

**APPRENTICES**(warriors in training)

Snowpaw- Fluffy white tom with blue eyes

Amberpaw- Ginger and white she-cat

Dewpaw- White-and-gray tom with green eyes

Ashpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Goldenpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes and powerful hind legs

Smokepaw- Dark gray tom

Eaglepaw- A dark brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Whitepaw- A long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Tigerpaw- A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Bluepaw- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Daisy- Cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Lilyheart- Dark tabby she-cat with white patches (Mother to Dapplekit, a spotted tortoiseshell she-kit, Fawnkit, a light brown she-kit with a white chest and underbelly, paws, and tail tip, and Ravenkit, a black she-cat white a white chest, paws, and tail tip)

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Purdy- Plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER **Blackstar- Large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**DEPUTY** Tigerheart- Darkbrown tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT** Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

_**Apprentice- Aspenpaw**_

**WARRIORS** (tom and she-cats without kits)

Oakfur- Small brown tom

Toadfoot- Dark brown tom

_**Apprentice- Mistypaw**_

Applefur- Mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- Black-and-white tom

_**Apprentice- Falconpaw**_

Ratscar- Brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snowbird- Pure-white she-cat

_**Apprentice- Leafpaw**_

Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- Light brown tabby tom

_**Apprentice- Badgerpaw**_

Shrewfoot- Gray she-cat with black feet

Kinkfur- Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles and light green eyes

Ivytail- Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Scorchfur- Dark gray tom

Dawnpelt- Cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose- Black she-cat

_**Apprentice- Duskpaw**_

Ferretclaw- Cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing- Ginger tom

_**Apprentice- Larkpaw**_

**APPRENTICES**(warriors in training)

Leafpaw- Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Badgerpaw- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Larkpaw- Light tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Aspenpaw- Gray-and-black she-cat with blue eyes

Falconpaw- A dark tabby with pale amber eyes and a crooked tail

Duskpaw- A striped gray tom

Mistypaw- Pale cream she-cat

**QUEENS** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- Dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Rowanclaw- ginger tom with a badly injured hind-leg

**WindClan**

**LEADER **Onestar- Brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY** Ashfoot- Gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT** Kestrelflight- Mottled gray tom

**WARRIORS** (tom and she-cats without kits)

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- Light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- Small white she-cat

Gorsetail- Very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- Ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- Brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- Dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot- Gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sunstrike- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Swallowtail- Dark gray she-cat

_**Apprentice- Meadowpaw**_

Whiskernose- Light brown tom

Bolderfur- Large pale gray tom

_**Apprentice- Cranepaw**_

**APPRENTICES**(warriors in training)

Meadowpaw- White she-kit with light ginger patches

Cranepaw- Pale brown tabby with amber eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat (Mother to Darkkit, a black tom with green eyes, and Thruskkit, a tabby tom with amber eyes)

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Webfoot- Dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- Tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**M istystar- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY** Reedwhisker- Black tom

**MEDICINE CAT** Mothwing- Dappled golden she-cat

_**Apprentice- Willowshine**_

**WARRIORS** (tom and she-cats without kits)

Graymist- Pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur- Light gray tabby tom

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes

_**Apprentice- Pikepaw**_

Minnowtail- Dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot- Mottled gray tom

_**Apprentice- Heronpaw**_

Mallownose- Light brown tabby tom

Troutstream- Pale gray tabby she-cat

Petalfur- Gray-and-white she-cat

Robinwing- Tortoiseshell-and-white tom

_**Apprentice- Shellpaw**_

Grasspelt- Light brown tom

_**Apprentice- Pebblepaw**_

Duskfur- Brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

_**Apprentice- Splashpaw**_

Hollowflight- Dark brown tabby tom

_**Apprentice- Shellpaw**_

Stormbreeze- Gray tom with blue eyes

_**Apprentice- Stonepaw**_

Mosswing- Black-and-gray she-cat

_**Apprentice- Otterpaw**_

**APPRENTICES**(warriors in training)

Willowshine- Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblepaw- Brown-and-gray tom

Shellpaw- A pale and gray she-cat with faint tabby markings

Stonepaw- A gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

Splashpaw- White-and-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Otterpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest

Heronpaw- Gray tom with black paws and tail tip

Pikepaw- Silver tom with green eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Dapplenose- Mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- Ginger-and-white tom

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Smoky- Muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horse place

Floss- Small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

**EXILED CATS**

Smokefoot- Black tom

Nightcloud- Black she-cat with green eyes

Breezepelt- Black tom with amber eyes

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you can spare a review for I would love some feedback. **

_~Illumini_


	2. Awakening

**Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy~**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

_**~ Whitekit ~ **_

He lay in darkness, numb, deaf, blind. Bitter darkness swirled around him, staining his thoughts. He was crawling, his front paws dragging himself across the ground through the darkness. Something sour was stuck in his nostrils, stinging his scent glands. He was screaming, but no noise came out. He continued on, his flanks unmoving, his mouth opened in a silent shriek.

The tom bolted up, the darkness still a poisoned haze in the back of his mind. Something was prodding at his side. He wrapped her tail closer around him, scared to look. His ears twitched slightly, but no sound came. The kit searched for the others, struggling to move his paws as the tom followed the milk scent, wondering how he had ended up so far away from the warmth of his mother. He huddled closer to his siblings, nosing his way past his brother to suckle. The tom opened his mouth, a strange vibration hitting the back of his throat as his brother jostled him.

Numbness creeped over him again. He felt something quivering. His muzzle. Something moved in the back of his throat, air whooshing out. Something prodded the kit's side again. He gritted his teeth, locking his jaw. A gentle rumbling echoed around the tom, causing his body to sway slightly.

Something else was quivering now. His eyelids were so heavy, so impossible to open. He dug his claws into the ground beneath him, his ears flicking up at the same vibration happened at the back of his throat as his muzzle opened. The kit's eyelids finally opened, and he took in the word around him with confused, blinking eyes.

He was sprawled on his back, tail pinned under his flanks. A ray of soft light peeked through the leafy sky.

He must have cried out as he tumbled over by a forceful paw. There was a rumble in his throat as his muzzle opened wider. He turned to face his opponent, his back arched as he lay there, unable to move.

A familiar muzzle grasped the back of his neck, raising him into the air. The strange humming happened again as he tried to cry out, unhappy that he had been pulled away from his meal.

His fur was caressed by her mother's gentle tongue, soothing the kit. The kit let out another mewl but the sound did not hit his ears.

A blurred gray creature held him between her paws and as he blinked and took in her smell, the obscure shape became his mother. She gazed down at him with loving eyes.

Her muzzle opened and closed, forming words. Tremors of sounds hit his quivering ears as he tweaked and turned them, straining to detect a sound. He shook his head, his ears unclogging.

"My Whitekit," his mother purred. Whitekit mewed in response, pleased by the attention. He closed his eyes, content with the world as the white tom was placed back by his brother and sister.

Whitekit latched on, thankful as his stomach roared, his tiny paws kneading at his mother's stomach as he worked the milk into his mouth. He drunk hungrily, squeaking and mewing in appreciation. His sister nuzzled his leg, sleeping by his flank. Suddenly drowsy, Whitekit settled back down next to his sister. He curled up in the curve of his mother's stomach, his head draped across the she-kit's back. He let out a purr before falling back asleep.

* * *

Whitekit was jabbed again, but this time with a smaller paw. He let out a cry, his eyes snapping open at the stranger.

A gray kit with blue eyes sat before Whitekit, prodding him with a paw. He rolled over, flailing slightly before he sat up.

"Look, mother, he's up!" The she-kit squeaked. An older version of the gray cat nipped the tiny cat up between her jaws, brining her back to her nest.

"Ashkit, be nice to your denmate!" The she-cat scolded. "I thought I told you to stay in the nest."

"Sorry, Cinderheart," the little kit was bashful, her head dipped with remorse. "I was just wondering when we could go outside,"

"Outside?!" A golden tabby's head peeked up from the nest, followed by the head of a dark gray tom. "Yes, when can we go out?"

"As soon as Dovewing wakes up. You better not disturb her, Goldenkit,"

"Yes, mother," Goldenkit nodded they returned to their suckling.

"What's his name?" Ashkit mewed. Whitekit's eyes found his mother, her flanks rising and falling as she slept.

"That's Whitekit," the gray queen told her daughter. "The other's are Tigerkit and Bluekit,"

At that moment the mass of dark tabby fur that was his brother rose and stretched with a yawn. His tail flicked over Bluekit's nose and she too awoke with a sneeze.

"Now they're all awake!" Ashkit exclaimed happily. "Can we go out now, mother? Please?"

"We've been waiting all day for them!" A dark brown tom popped up from the nest, revealing his white underbelly. His amber eyes focused on his mother as he spoke. "You said we can't go outside till they wake up,"

"Be quiet or you'll wake Dove-"

"No, it's fine, Cinderheart," Whitekit watched as his mother rose to her paws, shaking out her fur. "They haven't been outside yet, no wonder their excited for their first time,"

Cinderheart nodded and purred. "Let's go, my sweet bundles of fur,"

The other kits cheered, their mother helping them out of their nest. Excitement rushed through Whitekit as Bluekit got to her paws beside him.

"Mother?" The white kit mewed. "Can we go outside too?"

"Of course, Whitekit," Dovewing nodded. "They don't want to go outside without you three,"

"Let's go!" Tigerkit's tail lashed with enthusiasm.

They scrambled, Dovewing lifting them up and over the moss and guided them out of the nursery. The other four kits lead their mother as they raced outside.

Whitekit stopped, taking in his surroundings. Leaves were budding on their branches high above them, the sun bathing the hollow in golden light. Larger felines were relaxing in the sun, sharing tongues, eating prey, or leaving the hollow for patrols. His head spun, his eyes whizzing as he took each detail of his home in.

"C'mon, Whitekit, you slow-slug!" Tigerkit declared, padding circles around him on clumsy paws. Bluekit's eyes were as wide as Whitekit's as she examined her home.

"By the way, I'm Ashkit," Ashkit mewed happily. "These are my brothers and sisters Goldenkit, Smokekit, and Eaglekit,"

"I'm Whitekit," Whitekit squeaked back.

"I'm Tigerkit and this is Bluekit," Tigerkit burst through their conversation, his long claws digging into the sandy ground.

Bluekit cocked her head in acknowledgement.

"Look, Graystripe, the kits are out!" A striped gray tabby looked grooming her mate. The long-haired gray tom purred at the sight of the wide-eyed kits.

"They are cute, aren't they?"

Dovewing thanked the two felines, bringing her kits together with a ginger paw. "You're father should be back from his patrol soon,"

"Bumblestripe?" Bluekit's eyes glimmered.

"Yes, Bumblestripe," Dovewing nodded. "Now why don't you three go off and play with your denmates?"

"Okay!" Whitekit agreed. Tigerkit was the first to the other kits.

"So what do you want to do?" He mewed.

"Why don't you go see Sandstorm while you're waiting for Bumblestripe and Lionblaze?" Cinderheart suggested.

"Let's go!" Eaglekit lead the way to the honeysuckle bush. Whitekit ducked under the entrance and found three older cat sitting in the shade, sharing a piece of some sort of animal. The oldest cat was the first to raise his head.

"Look 'ere, Sandstorm, you're kin 'ave arrived," the tabby licked his muzzle which was gray with age.

"Kin by mates, Purdy," the she-cat's whiskers twitched in amusement as she reminded the tom.

"ThunderClan is rich with kits this time of season," A dark brown tabby groaned, rolling over onto his back.

"Now, Dustpelt," Sandstorm flicked his nose with her tail tip, "You always did have a soft spot for little ones,"

Dustpelt rolled his eyes but he looked untroubled, nevertheless.

"What do you reckon brought them in?" The older tabby meowed, finishing his piece of prey.

"We're waiting for Bumblestripe and Lionblaze!" Tigerkit announced, moving to the front of the group of kits. Dustpelt hissed, his eyes widening. Sandstorm's stare narrowed at his appearance, her eyes teeming with thoughts.

_'What's wrong with them?' _Whitekit wondered as Tigerkit moved back by his brother, afraid of their actions. Whitekit pressed himself against Tigerkit reassuringly. _'It's just Tigerkit,' _

"And what might your name be?" Purdy licked his paw, cleaning his face with a few swipes. He seemed unaware of whatever was wrong with the other two.

"Tigerkit," the small tom responded softly.

Sandstorm's green gaze swept over the group, her eyes lingering on Whitekit and Bluekit before her eyes found Tigerkit again.

"I'm Eaglekit!" Eaglekit teetered forward, his head held high. "Can you tell us a story? Cinderheart said that you Elders know the best tales,"

"Well there was this one time when-" Purdy started but Sandstorm cut across him.

"Purdy, no offense, but I don't think they want to hear about the time you slashed that dog's nose,"

"I certainly don't," Dustpelt muttered. "Great StarClan if I hear that story one more time..."

"I want to hear about the dog!" Ashkit piped up. "Can we hear it?"

"Whitekit! Bluekit! Tigerkit!" Dovewing's voice called from outside the den.

"Sorry, we have to go," Bluekit explained apologeticly. "Maybe another time,"

Whitekit ducked out of the den, Bluekit and Tigerkit close behind. Dovewing was waiting outside with a very pale gray tom with black stripes.

"This is Bumblestripe, your father," Dovewing told them. In response, Bluekit ran on unsteady paws, skidding right into the tom's leg. He purred, nuzzling the she-kit.

"Hello," Bumblestripe meowed. "I'm sorry I've been caught up in warrior duties,"

"Hi!" Whitekit squeaked, wobbling slightly as he sat down by his father.

Tigerkit let out a high pitched battle cry, jumping on Bumblestripe's tail. Bumblestripe flicked his tail over to the side and the tiny tom chased after it, intent on capturing it between his paws.

"I'll bring you a piece of prey," Bumblestripe touched his nose to Dovewing's ear before he headed off to a large pile of dead animals in the middle of the ground.

"Let's go, my kits," Dovewing rounded them up with a swipe of her tail, setting them back in their nest once they were back inside the nursery.

"But, Dovewing!" Whitekit objected, "We want to play more!"

"Yeah!" Tigerkit agreed with a large yawn, "We're not tired at all!"

"Can we go out later?" Bluekit asked.

Dovewing pushed them to the curve of her belly, wrapping herself around them. "Drink and grow strong, my little ones. Tomorrow in a new day to explore,"

She purred as they suckled. Whitekit, sleepy and full of sweet milk, settled down next to his brother.

_'Why did Dustpelt and Sandstorm look so scared at Tigerkit?' _Whitekit thought drowsily as he wrapped himself up in a ball. Whitekit fought to continue on, but as he closed his eyes, he nosedived into sleep, blissfully unaware of their looming fate.

* * *

**A bit short, but I'm just getting started. Thanks for the feedback, it is much appreciated. Reviews are crucial and highly encouraged. I can't thank you enough fellow devotees~ **

**Till next chapter! **

_~Illumini_


	3. Identify

**Please Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN **

_**~ Tigerkit ~**_

"C'mon, Whitekit, you slow slug!" Tigerkit yipped as he raced out of the nursery. A moon or two had passed since their birth and the kits were growing quickly. Whitekit was close behind, Bluekit following closely. The kits scuffled for a moment, squeaking playful taunts rolling in the dust.

"For ThunderClan!" Four bundles of fur tackled the three siblings into the dirt, shrieking in delight. Tigerkit lay motionless, stunned and the airless as he tried to regain his ability to breath.

"What was that for?!" Whitekit complained, shaking out his now brown pelt.

"It's an ambush, you stinking ShadowClan cats!" Smokekit hissed, his paws battering Tigerkit's underbelly. Tigerkit heaved the gray tom off of him, using his weight to his advantage. The tabby tackled the littler kit, pinning him beneath him.

"Well if we have to be ShadowClan warriors, then we're not going down without a fight! Right, Bluekit?"

"Right!" Bluekit nodded, clouting Ashkit's ears with her paws. Ashkit let out a mock yowl, kicking the she-kit away from her.

"Can I be RiverClan?" Whitekit mewed.

Eaglekit stared at him, both disgusted and confused. "Why would you want to be a fish-breath?"

Whitekit licked his chest, embarrassed with his suggestion. "I thought it would be more fun to have another Clan battling."

"Well _I _think that's a great idea," Ashkit pulled away from her fight with Bluekit to stand by Whitekit's side. "We'll be RiverClan and you and Smokekit can be ThunderClan."

"And you two can be dumb ShadowClan warriors," Eaglekit meowed, flicking his tail in Tigerkit's face. Tigerkit snatched it from the air, pulling his denmate towards him. They quarreled in a mass of dark brown fur, the only thing distinguishing them apart was the flash of Eaglekit's white underbelly and Tigerkit's tabby stripes.

Smokekit separated the rivals, dragging his brother over to his side. "Goldenkit, you're WindClan."

"Cool!" Goldenkit mewed. She dug a line in the dirt with her claw, making four connected squares big enough for each "Clan" to patrol around. "Okay, take your Clan. But I'm warning you that I may only be one warrior but I'll claw your ears off if you cross my border!"

"Whoops," Tigerkit teased, stepping his paw over the ShadowClan border into WindClan territory.

Using her powerful hind legs, Goldenkit coiled and sprung with a battle cry. Tigerkit slipped to the side, dragging a paw down the golden tabby's side. Goldenkit pivoted, using her large hind legs to balance upon. She crouched and launched herself at Tigerkit again, pinning him to the ground. In retaliation Tigerkit pumbled her underbelly with his own hind paws, once again using his weight to flip his opponent over. Goldenkit laid limp between his paws. Tigerkit relaxed, his grip slipping now that the tabby was defeated. He turned to get off when Goldenkit's eyes flashed open, her hind legs sending the tom flying through the air.

Exhilarated, Tigerkit rushed back into battle. He dug his claws into the ground, stopping just in time before he ran into a new WindClan warrior. A larger version of Goldenkit stood at the line in the dirt, his whiskers twitching and his eyes glowing. The only difference between the golden tabbies were the eyes: the tom's were amber and the she-kit's green.

"No fair!" Tigerkit managed to screech before Lionblaze knocked him away with a strong paw. Tigerkit tumbled, coughing out dirt. Lionblaze purred, turning to Ashkit and Whitekit who had also crossed the border. They leaped upon Lionblaze and soon Eaglekit, Smokekit, and Bluekit all joined in, contributing to the heap of wriggling kits. Goldenkit turned on her father with a squeal and Tigerkit jumped in.

"You look like you need some help," Dustpelt said, padding up to the playing felines.

"Call for backup! The ambush is too strong!" Lionblaze urged.

Dustpelt let out a _mmrrow _of laughter before helping Lionblaze free himself.

"That was fun!" Whitekit squeaked after the fray broke up.

"Hey, kits, want to see something even more entertaining than tackling Lionblaze?" Dustpelt's eyes glitter mischievously. "I learned this trick from Mousefur before you were kitted."

"Sure!" Ashkit agreed. The elder led the mob of kits over to the warrior's den, motioning for them to lay down.

"You see the cracks under the brambles and brush?" Dustpelt whispered. Tigerkit nodded in anticipation, wondering what could be more fun than play fighting.

"Tigerkit, I want you to peek under there and tell me what you see."

Tigerkit obliged, scooting up before he craned to check under the leaves. "Tails."

"Swat at the closest tail to you like it's a WindClan cat. All of you reach under and grab whatever tails you can reach."

The kits set to work, quietly mewling at the naughty new game. Tigerkit batted at a golden brown tabby, catching Brackenfur's tail tip between his paws. There was some scrambling and Brackenfur let out a cry of fright. Tigerkit purred loudly, his body rumbling with growls of laughter. Brackenfur spotted the kit's paws, his own two paws reaching under and hitting theirs. Bluekit was snatched up in his grip and Tigerkit jumped on the bigger paws, refraining the warrior from pulling his sister under. Whitekit sat next to Tigerkit, batting at Brackenfur's front legs. Eaglekit caught Berrynose's tail and the cream tom let out a loud complaint before his mate's paws appeared underneath with a noisy purr.

When Poppyfrost and Brackenfur left for a patrol, the game ended with no other sleeping victims in reach. Now that there was no other warriors to play with (Dustpelt had left after the first few swipes) the kits sat, wondering what to do.

"Let's explore!" Tigerkit told the other kits, leading them around camp as they discovered every crook and cranny of the camp. By the time the sun was fading they came down to the final spot they had not yet seen-a cave above high ledge.

"What do you think is in there?" Goldenkit uttered. "Do you think...?"

As an answer, their Clan leader stepped out of his den and into the sunlight. "What are you kits doing up here?"

"Exploring!" Goldenkit mewed. "We to know everything inside our camp so when we're warriors we'll know the best places to defend it from!"

"I enjoy your enthusiasm, but-" his sentence was suddenly lodged in his throat when he spotted Tigerkit. Amber met amber and the two toms looked at each other, Bramblestar's in astonishment and Tigerkit's in curiosity. Tigerkit squirmed under the smoldering amber gaze, unsure why his leader looked so angry.

"One day, I'm going to be Clan leader!" Bluekit stepped forward, commanding Bramblestar's attention.

"No, I am!" Eaglekit protested. "You can be my deputy!"

"But I want Whitekit to be mine!"

Tigerkit watched as Whitekit ignored them, his blue eyes locked with Bramblestar's. Tigerkit pressed closer to his brother.

_'Why is he staring at me like that?' _Tigerkit thought uncomfortably. _'What did I do?'_

"Kits!" Dovewing and Cinderheart were pounding up the path towards their kits, exasperated.

"My apologies, Bramblestar," Dovewing dipped her head to her leader. "They're unpredictable at this age."

"Take your eyes off of them just long enough to eat a piece of freshkill and they're gone," Cinderheart meowed, gathering her kits together. Tigerkit was pushed back to Dovewing by her tail.

"Dovewing..." The pale gray she-cat noticed the leader's sullen stare and glared back. Tigerkit fought to stay on his paws as the two queens lead them quickly back down to the hollow. They barely had time to give out a good scolding before Bramblestar addressed his Clan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the high ledge for a Clan meeting!"

"Mother, can we please watch?" Tigerkit begged. "Please?"

"Oh, please, Mother?" Bluekit pleaded. "We'll go straight back inside without a complaint if you just let us hear what he has to say!"

Dovewing sighed. "All right, all right!"

Tigerkit and his brother and sister cheered, moving to sit back with their denmates as the Clan gathered below their leader.

"I have called you here today for a special announcement. May Lilypaw and Seedpaw please step forward?"

The two apprentices padded out of the crowd, looking bewildered.

Bramblestar leaped down, landing before the two apprentices. He looked to the sky with warm eyes.

"I, Bramblestar of ThunderClan, call down upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn," Bramblestar recited. He glanced back down at the two quivering she-cats.

"Do you, Lilypaw and Seedpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and serve your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Lilypaw promised.

"I do," Seedpaw muttered.

"Then from this day forward you will be warriors. Lilypaw, in honor for your loyalty you shall be known as Lilyheart. Seedpaw, in honor of your integrity and devotion to your Clan, you shall be known as Seedfur. ThunderClan honors you for everything you have worked and trained for and will do in the future. StarClan, I condemn them to you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

"Lilyheart! Seedfur!" Brightheart and Cloudtail began the chant. The rest of the Clan joined in.

"Lilyheart! Seedfur!" Tigerkit yowled, overjoyed as he pictured himself in their position one day. He saw himself as a strong brave tom, wielding his battle scars with pride as he passed on his knowledge to his future apprentice.

_'Maybe I'll be called Tigerslash for my fighting skills!' _The kit thought with a burst of delight.

"Now, my little ones, you are going inside," Dovewing said. Bluekit started to groan but disguised it as a sneeze.

"You four also," Cinderheart grumbled. "You won't be exploring for awhile, disturbing Bramblestar like that!"

Tigerkit's jubilation sunk as he was herded back to his nest in punishment for disobeying their mother. As he settled down, bored and sleepy, he thought back to the day occurrences.

_'Why _did _Bramblestar look at me like that? I got the same reaction from the elders my first day out and I can see how the others stare at me, even if Dovewing tries to hide the suspicious looks. Sure, Bluestar and Whitekit get some side glances, but why does it seem like everyone is so angry with me? What did I do wrong?' _

The tom sighed. _'Oh well. I'll have to congratulate Lilyp-Lily_heart _and Seedfur when mother lets me leave the den again. She'll get tired of our restlessness eventually...' _

* * *

_**~Bramblestar~ **_

"What's gotten into you lately?"

Bramblestar glanced up from his barely eaten mouse to find Squirrelflight before him. His deputy gazed at him, her green eyes boring into his amber one's. With a pang Bramblestar thought back to his old mentor and past leader, Firestar.

"I have things on my mind," Bramblestar chose his words carefully as he tried to hide the caution from his voice.

"Mousedung. Don't be heedful with me, Bramblestar."

Bramblestar sat up, licking his chest to hide his embarrassment. It was impossible to hide anything from Squirrelflight, he should of remembered that. Squirrelflight padded closer before she sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. Bramblestar quickly mimicked her.

"I'm worried about...about the new kits."

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "They're bound to get into trouble sometime so don't fret over them. Dovewing and Cinderheart are good mothers."

"I'm not worried about that," Bramblestar mewed quietly. Squirrelflight cut the sarcasm at his hesitant tone, her eyes glimmering with concern.

"What is it then?"

Bramblestar swallowed hard. "Dovewing's kits. They're...they're...they don't look like Bumblestripe or Dovewing."

"Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze didn't look like their parents either. Leafpool doesn't look like Sandstorm. Many kits don't." Squirrelflight's ears twitched. "But you're not worried about that part, are you?"

"Part of that part. It's who they look like, Squirrelflight. Particularly the tabby tom _Tiger_kit."

Squirrelflight's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting-"

"I'm not sure what I'm suggesting. But isn't it odd that he looks like me? _Like my father?" _

_ 'Will the ghost of Tigerstar ever leave me?' _Bramblestar thought miserably.

Squirrelflight stood up, nuzzling her former mate reassuringly. "It might only be a coincidence, or it may mean something much more. We'll have to see the fate StarClan has laid out for little Tigerkit as it happens. I know we may not have what we had before, but I am your deputy. You can come to me for anything, Bramblestar."

His eyes found Squirrelflight's once again. "Maybe we could."

Squirrelflight flicked his muzzle with his tail before turning and trotting away. Just before she exited the cave, she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes intense even though her whiskers were twitching.

"We'll have to see."

* * *

**That's the chapter! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews-I can't wait to get some more excellent feedback! **

_~Illumini_


	4. Encounter

**Here's the next chapter. I can't thank you all enough, every review make my whole day, my whole week, my whole _life. _Thanks for the reviews, and please keep up with the excellent feedback~**

**By the way, for you Allegiances lovers and peekers, I updated them. Check the first chapter if you want to spot and keep up with the times.**

**Oh yes, and if any of you are Avengers fans, I have a new story up. Maybe you'll check it out? **

**I blame school for the wait ;A; **

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN **

_**~ Bluekit ~**_

Bluekit's blue-gray pelt shook as she trembled with anticipation and excitement. Whitekit batted at her tail as Tigerkit waited anxiously by Dovewing's side, his eyes narrowed in dislike as she groomed him. Bluekit knew her brother thought he was too old to still be groomed by their loving mother.

Bluekit's eyes roamed the nursery as she spotted Goldenkit in the same situation as Tigerkit, but Goldenkit was much more relaxed as Cinderheart's tongue lapped over her bright golden tabby fur. Ashkit was caught in a skirmish with Smokekit while Eaglekit observed, his nose in the air. He was much to mature for kit games.

Bluekit snorted, her whiskers twitching in amusement. In the corner lay a dark tabby and white queen, nursing three new kits who had just entered the clan suns ago.

_'Fawnkit_, _Ravenkit and Dappledkit,' _Bluekit thought. _'It's too bad they won't be made apprentices today with us. But there is something awfully familiar about Dappledkit...' _

Bluekit only stared at the spotted tortoiseshell she-kit for a heartbeat longer before Dovewing turned, pulling her kit to her paws so she could groom her. Bluekit gave a mewl of protest but did not make another noise. She agreed with her mother that she should look her best for her ceremony, but her mother's enthusiasm was smothering her-_literally. _

Dovewing lightened up her rough stokes till Bluekit's fur was flat and sleek. Bluekit swatted Whitekit with her tail as the tom was dragged over to be cleaned.

_'I can't believe we're becoming apprentices today!' _Bluekit thought as her body gave another involuntary twitch of eagerness.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the high ledge for a Clan meeting!"

"That's us!" Goldenkit squeaked, squirming as she escaped her mothers attempts to smooth her pelt.

"Goldenkit you still have a tuft of fur sticking up on your head!" Cinderheart meowed in alarm.

"You look like a strange bird, mouse brain," Ashkit mewed. Goldenkit ignored them, racing out of the den. Bluekit's tail flicked. Goldenkit was never one to settle down easily.

Bluekit followed her mother outside, Whitekit and Tigerkit close by her side. Whitekit pressed himself to his sister. Bluekit purred when she glanced over her shoulder and noticed that even Eaglekit was unable to hide his excitement.

The crowd of cats parted, revealing Bramblestar waiting at the front. Dovewing and Cinderheart lead their kits up to their leader, sitting down a few tail lengths away from him. Bluekit stood before her mother.

Bluekit's eyes locked with her leader's, her body shivering. His amber gaze flickered between the kits before it swept the gathered Clan.

"I have called you together for a very important ceremony, maybe even more so than any other. Apprentice ceremonies welcome future warriors into the Clan, showing that the Clan is strong and prosperous. ThunderClan is just that. Today we bring in seven future warriors into our Clan. _Seven. _This is only proof that ThunderClan is strong."

The cats nodded and mewed their approval, resounding across the camp and up the smooth, rocky walls of their camp.

"May Brackenfur, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Foxleap, Rosepetal, and Ivypool please come forward."

Bluekit as watched seven strong, battle scarred warriors pad out of the group she could only wonder which one was her to-be mentor.

"Can I have Ashkit and Smokekit step fourth."

Ashkit and Smokekit ambled over to their leader, wide-eyed and fur fluffed in excitement.

"Ashkit and Smokekit, from this day until you receive your warrior name you will take on the name _paw. _Ashpaw, your mentor will be Hazeltail. Smokepaw, your mentor is Mousewhisker."

The two new apprentices mewed their thanks, moving over to touch their noses with their new mentors.

"Eaglekit and Goldenkit?"

Goldenkit rushed forward, her brother watching her with distaste as he stepped forward much more slowly.

"Goldenkit and Eaglekit you are now known as Goldenpaw and Eaglepaw. Goldenpaw, your mentor is Ivypool. Eaglepaw, your mentor is Rosepetal and she will teach you well."

Eaglepaw couldn't hide his disappointment as his leader's choice, but he touched noses with Rosepetal. In Goldenpaw's excitement she toppled over when she stretched up to touch noses with Ivypool.

"Now, Tigerkit, Whitekit, and Bluekit."

Tigerkit nosed his littermates forward with his muzzle. Whitekit took the lead, Bluekit falling in step next to him. Her heart hammered in her ears, pounding against her throat, beating in her chest, and striking against her ribs. It was a continuous cycle of drumming heartbeats thrashing her anxious body senseless. Her paws shook with excitement, unsteadying her every movement.

"Tigerkit, Whitekit, and Bluekit, from this day on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw, Whitepaw, and Bluepaw. Tigerpaw, Brackenfur is going to mentor you. I trust him to teach you the proper ways of the Warrior Code and to watch over you as you train. Whitepaw is have chosen Berrynose as your mentor. He will teach you well. For you, Bluepaw, your mentor will be Foxleap."

Bluepaw's hind wriggled, her whole body joining in to shudder as she stretched up to lick her leader's shoulder in respect before she trotted over to the only remaining mentor: a reddish tabby tom. He purred at her joy, reaching down to touch his nose with Bluepaw before standing by his side.

"Ashpaw, Smokepaw, Goldenpaw, Eaglepaw! Tigerpaw, Whitepaw, Bluepaw!" The Clan chanted.

"Great StarClan why do queens nowadays have so many kits," Sandstorm complained. Bluepaw's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Now before you leave for your patrols, there is one other ceremony I must preform. If Graystripe and Millie could come forward?"

Bluepaw watched as two gray felines padded towards their leader. One was a long-haired gray tom, the other a striped gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes.

"Graystripe and Millie, do you agree to give up your status as ThunderClan warriors to join the elders?"

Graystripe shrugged. "Well, might as well. I can't get up without having something aching or some apprentice commenting on my silvering pelt and muzzle."

The older she-cat flicked her mate with her tail. "Yes, we are."

"Then you two are now elders of our Clan. Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest."

Graystripe and Millie were greeted warmly by Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Purdy as the Clan dispersed. They shared tongues for a moment before the Graystripe and Millie were lead back to their new den.

"So what are we going to do today?" Goldenpaw bound up in front of Ivypool, her tail lashing back and forth and her body trembling in excitement.

"The mentors and I are going to split up and show you around the territory," Ivypool purred. "We might start other training today, depending on how long our patrol lasts."

"Cool!" Bluepaw piped up happily.

"Let's see..." Brackenfur thought for a moment. "I'll lead a patrol around by the Twoleg Path and Hazeltail run around the border of WindClan. We'll meet up at the Abandoned Twoleg Nest and switch sides before heading back to camp. Hazeltail you take Mousewhisker, Berrynose, and Rosepetal. The rest of you are coming with me."

Brackenfur flicked his tail, signaling his patrol to follow. Bluepaw stuck close to Foxleap, glad to have the strong red tom as her mentor. As they climbed out of the camp, Foxleap nosed Bluepaw up over the ledge she had yet to be able reach on her own.

As soon as they were out of the safety of the camp walls and in the forest, sights and scents bombarded the new apprentice, making her head spin slightly. She could hear the scurry of prey in the underbrush, the bubbling of a nearby creek, the faint lapping of waves on sand and rocks. Her eyes widened as she fought to take in everything around her.

"This way." Brackenfur broke into a run, motioning for the rest of his patrol to follow. Bluepaw fought to keep up, feeling very small and weak compared to the much bigger and stronger warriors. The apprentice was thankful when the blur of scenery came to a stop.

"Where are we?" Tigerpaw asked, his legs twitching slightly as he fought not to show his fatigue.

"We are at the ShadowClan border. Take a deep breath, taste the scent and remember it," Ivypool instructed. Bluepaw did as she was told, her fur ruffling at the unpleasant odor.

"They _do _stink!" Goldenpaw complained, stepping towards the smell. "It's like-"

"Stop!" A dark tabby with a crooked tail sprung out of the bushes, his pale amber eyes ablaze with anger. Goldenpaw let out a yowl of shock, her tail raised and bristled in fear. Bluepaw watched, her tail curled defensively as Tigerpaw curled and was ready to spring. Goldenpaw stumbled on her large legs, backpedaling a few steps. Another apprentice popped out of the bushes, teeth bared. The striped, dusty gray tom stood next to the other and two warriors came out next to them: a black-and-white tom and a black she-cat.

"That mouse brain was about to come on our territory!" The first apprentice hissed. Bluepaw shuddered as faint recognition set in. Had she met him before? She watched as his crooked tail lashed back and fourth in agitation.

"She was not!" Tigerpaw snapped back.

"We're merely showing our new apprentices our territory and borders," Brackenfur rationalized. "Goldenpaw wasn't even close to the border."

"So are we," the black-and-white tom meowed.

"Keep your filthy paws off our land," the black she-cat snarled. "We don't want you ThunderClan cats stinking up our territory!"

"_We're _stinking up _your-" _Tigerpaw's cry of protest was cut off by his mentor.

"We'll be leaving now," Foxleap mewed. "We're done here. Come along, Bluepaw."

Brackenfur nodded, guiding Tigerpaw away before he started a skirmish. Ivypool flicked Goldenpaw with her tail, commanding her apprentice's attention before leading her back towards the other warriors. They watched as the ShadowClan cats turned tail, the feisty apprentice with the crooked tail shooting them one last glare before taking off after his mentor.

"Curse my legs!" Goldenpaw quietly wailed to herself. "Why did I have to be born with such mouse brained, big hind legs?"

"It's not your fault, Goldenpaw," Bluepaw assured her, letting her fur on her shoulders flatten.

"We'll teach you how to use your legs," Ivypool touched her nose to Goldenpaw's ear. "I'll teach you how to use them to your advantage. Why do you think I was paired with you?"

Goldenpaw's eyes glowed as she stared up at her mentor. "Really?"

"Really," Ivypool nodded.

"And I'll help!" Bluepaw chimed in.

"Me too!" Tigerpaw added. "I'd like a partner to practice with."

"Let's go meet up with the others and then show you the WindClan border," Brackenfur purred.

* * *

Bluepaw's body ached with exhaustion as she snuggled in between Whitepaw and Tigerpaw. Her mind whirred as she thought about the strange apprentice she had never met, but felt like she had know him for a whole lifetime. That's how it felt with her siblings too, but she had always pushed that thought aside because they were littermates. She had always known them, was always with them, had always loved them. Or so it felt that way.

The passion and anger in the ShadowClan apprentice's eyes seemed unnatural. She felt that way with Tigerpaw sometimes, like unknown pain and struggle was buried there. With Whitepaw it was wisdom. But with that strange tom...it was agony. _Only _agony.

Bluepaw sighed, placing her head on her big brother, feeling to his tabby fur rise and fall beneath her. No matter what, Whitepaw and Tigerpaw were her siblings. And she would always love them.

_Always. _

* * *

_~Illumini_


	5. Fray

**Say hello to the next chapter! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy to see this story up and growing. And can't thank you all enough from whether you've just jumped on the boat or you've been lurking around for awhile. I promise a good story awaits! **

**Allegiances have been updated.  
**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

_**~ Tigerpaw ~**_

"Are you coming, Tigerpaw?"

Tigerpaw nodded, padding away from the bramble bush he had been examining. He could have sworn he had heard a mouse a few heartbeats ago...

"Good. Now today we're going to work on some fighting moves. Toadstep and Hazeltail will be stopping by later with their apprentices. Let's see if you can stand up against them. Now I want you to run at me, Tigerpaw," Brackenfur meowed. Tigerpaw's eyes widened slightly as Brackenfur continued, backing up to the other side of the hollow. "Run at me and attack me with all you've got. Keep your claws sheathed."

Tigerpaw gathered his courage before rushing in, barreling right into Brackenfur. His mentor didn't even twitch a whisker as he batted Tigerpaw off to the side. Tigerpaw staggered and rushed again only to have the same thing happen once again.

"When you're trying to take down a bigger opponent, use your size to our advantage. I may outweigh you in strength and size, but that doesn't mean you can outsmart me," Brackenfur explained. "You have the bravery, we just need to develop your skill. Why don't we start with feints? I want you to run at me again and fake to one side before moving to the other. Like this."

Brackenfur showed Tigerpaw, moving his body to the right and then quickly to the left. Tigerpaw watched carefully, noting his every move before mimicking him.

Brackenfur nodded in approval. "See, you're starting to get better. I want you to add a paw swipe in there. Fake your paw or body to the right before attacking with the left. Got that?"

Tigerpaw nodded, already twitching with excitement. _He would get it right this time! _

"Good. Then go!"

Tigerpaw broke into a run, faking to the right before moving quickly to the left again, his paw ready to attack. Brackenfur stepped away, satisfied.

"Now that you know how to do that, I want to teach you a few more moves. This is called the Front Paw Blow. Simply when fighting, take your front paw and strike the head of your opponent," Brackenfur meowed, tapping the top of Tigerpaw head with a huge paw. "You can push them hard, stunning them and sometimes pushing themselves to the ground if you have the strength. Try it on me."

Tigerpaw nodded, hitting the top of his mentor's head with a paw. Brackenfur pulled away, clobbering Tigerpaw down across his face. Tigerpaw staggered backwards, stunned.

"That is the Forepaw Slash. A strike across the face with an unsheathed paw can do a lot of damage. Try the Front Paw Blow and the Forepaw Slash back to back."

Tigerpaw did as he was instructed, pulling Brackenfur's head down into reach before sliding his paw down his face.

"Good. Now match those together with a feint," Brackenfur said. Tigerpaw did so, leaning to the left then quickly to the right, hitting at his face then head.

"Working on some last minute moves, Brackenfur?" An amused voice mewed. Tigerpaw turned to see Toadstep and Hazeltail entered the training hollow, Ashpaw and Dewpaw following. The white-and-gray apprentice gazed at Tigerpaw with his green eyes as if he was sizing him up. Tigerpaw dipped his head to Dewpaw, the older apprentice already much bigger than him. Ashpaw was much friendlier, stopping to touch noses with her denmate.

"Tigerpaw is a natural," Brackenfur said in response. "Hazeltail, do you want to have Ashpaw and-"

"I think Dewpaw and Tigerpaw should go a few rounds first, don't you?" Toadstep butted in. "We could make a little bet? To make this more interesting?"

Tigerpaw knew from the she-cat chatter that Toadstep was always one to gamble. On his off-duties he would challenge other Clan mates to races to even hunting challenges. Tigerpaw wriggled his haunches, trying not to be daunted by Dewpaw's much larger size.

"What kind of bet?" Brackenfur seemed more bored with the offer than apprehensive.

"The two toms would fight and whoever backed down first, their mentor would have to hunt for the other mentor for a moon," Toadstep meowed, his eyes twinkling with dark thrill.

"But Tigerpaw-"

"I want to try, Brackenfur," Tigerpaw mewed confidently, looking up into his mentors eyes. "If...if that's okay with you."

Dewpaw let out a _mmrrow _of laughter at the proposition. "You're on, Tigerpaw! We may be kin, but that doesn't mean I'm taking an easy on you!"

Tigerpaw glanced back at his mentor who sighed and nodded. The apprentice paws itched in excitement as he took the opposite side of the hollow, Dewpaw taking the other. Tigerpaw blinked and before he knew it, Dewpaw upon him.

The dark tabby yelped in surprise as the tom tackled him to the ground, holding him down under his paws. Tigerpaw struggled before fighting to wriggle out from under Dewpaw's grip. He shimmied out, running in a full out circle as Dewpaw chased him. Toadstep was yowling in laughter as Ashpaw yelled out his name, trying to cheer him on.

"Toadstep, Dewpaw is going to _destroy _Tigerpaw!" Brackenfur growled.

"A bet's a bet!" Toadstep collapsed to the ground in his sniggering, purring loudly. Tigerpaw's heart hammered in his ears, terrified for his life. The look of cold desperation in his kin's gaze was startling as he meowed for Toadstep to make Tigerpaw come back and fight him fair and square.

In another trip around the hollow Tigerpaw was already panting heavily, exhausted from his attempted flight. He let out a howl of anguish as he was suddenly being crushed under Dewpaw's mass, his fur slowly suffocating him...

There was a kick of adrenaline that surged through him, cascading into his veins and coating them in a frosty layer of determination. There was a strangely familiar, deep, throat ripping snarl in the back of his mind, muting his beating heart and roaring in his inner ear. An odious feeling wriggled through him, nausea churning in his stomach. He flinched as his body sudden kicked into gear, a new sensation he couldn't name taking over. It was as if instinct was propelling his every move, his every thought, his _every breath. _

Tigerpaw's legs did all the work for him, connecting with Dewpaw's chest and sending him spiraling through the air, up and across the hollow. Tigerpaw leaped to his paws, his body coiling as Dewpaw got back up, shaking out his fur.

With a growl Dewpaw ran towards him again and Tigerpaw sprung right up over him, his hind paws smacking the back of his skull and pushing him right to the ground, face first. Tigerpaw advanced, clouting him over the head before dragging a paw down his muzzle. Dewpaw used his weight to his advantage to quickly wrestle Tigerpaw back to the ground. The dark tabby used his back paws once again, stirring them right up into Dewpaw's stomach and pounding his soft underbelly.

Dewpaw yowled in surprise, staggering as he was unbalanced. Tigerpaw snuck under the mass of white-and-gray fur, biting down on his tail and turning him around before smacking him right in the muzzle. Dewpaw countered by attempting to knock his nephew away, Tigerpaw letting the blow pivot him so his tail was in front of Dewpaw. Before Dewpaw could even think Tigerpaw pushed his weight to his front paws, moving his back legs in an explosive kick. Dewpaw toppled over, Tigerpaw leaping upon him and digging his sheathed paws into Dewpaw's chest, attempting to rake out his fur without the use of his claws.

"Enough, enough, _enough!" _Dewpaw wailed as he was beat into submission. "You win, you _win _just _get off me!" _

Tigerpaw stood on top of him for a moment, collecting himself. Whatever had just happened had been out of his control. It was as if he was present in his thoughts, but his body had a mind of all its own.

Tigerpaw stepped off of Dewpaw and watched him scamped back over to his mentor. Toadstep was flabbergasted, his eyes wide and fur standing on his shoulders.

"Tigerpaw that was fantastic!" Ashpaw mewed happily, nuzzling her friend. Tigerpaw was silent, his mind whirring. Where had that come from? How had he learned to fight like that? Playing as kits just involved a lot of tackling and a few paw swipes, nothing like the skill he had just shown. He was panting heavily, his heart still racing. Why did he feel so drained from the experience?

"Well done," Brackenfur congratulated in amazement. "I'm not sure where that burst of expertise came from for that was something else."

"Like you said," Tigerpaw nodded, "I must be a natural."

"Looks like I have my hunting taken care of," Brackenfur's whiskers twitched in amusement as he observed the still shock-stricken Toadstep.

Toadstep's head shook in disbelief. "I guess so. I owe you, Brackenfur."

Dewpaw glimpsed up at Tigerpaw and dipped his head. Tigerpaw flicked his tail in return, surprised that he had gained his kin's respect.

"If that's all for today, can Tigerpaw and I go back to camp?" Ashpaw asked, glancing at Hazeltail. The she-cat had been silent for all of this time, her baffled gaze latched to the dark tabby tom.

"Very well. We can work on sparring another time," Hazeltail mewed. Tigerpaw's amber eyes wandered over to his golden tabby mentor, who nodded his large head.

"Go along, Tigerpaw. You've earned the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, Brackenfur," Tigerpaw responded joyously. He followed the gray she-cat out of the hollow and back towards camp, his should be enlightened heart somber. His whole body ached and all he really wanted to do was maybe eat and then sleep the sudden sickness off.

"That was a really great fight, Tigerpaw," Ashpaw chirped as the padded home. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I honestly have no idea." Tigerpaw shook his head, longing for the company of his brother. Wise Whitepaw always had an answer so he would understand. Bluepaw would do also, but more as a comforting shoulder to lean upon. Ashpaw was his close friend and all, but she wasn't his sibling no matter what they're history together would read. They may have grown up together, but they weren't kin.

"Hey, Tigerpaw, Ashpaw," Whitepaw greeted once he say his brother and denmate entered ThunderClan camp. "How was training?"

"It was great! You should have seen Tigerpaw! He beat Dewpaw so bad he was begging for mercy!" Ashpaw mewed, her swishing gleefully. "Do you want any prey? I can go get us some?"

Once again, Tigerpaw shook his head. "No thanks, Ashpaw. I think I'm going to go lay down."

"But it's only sun high!" Ashpaw exclaimed.

Whitepaw's eyes narrowed as he examined his brother. "Maybe you should go see Jayfeather. I'll take you. Save me some freshkill, okay Ashpaw?"

"Sure. I'll grab you a mouse!" Ashpaw trotted off towards the pile, leaving the two brothers alone.

"What happened? Did Dewpaw hurt you?" Whitepaw questioned as soon as the she-cat was gone.

"No. I think I might have hurt _him, _Whitepaw. It was so strange. Dewpaw was upon me and I was being smothered under his fur. I was _sure _I was going to die, it felt all so real. And then..."

"Then what?" Whitepaw inquired, guiding his brother towards the medicine den.

"It was as if I touched something very cold. My whole body got really cold and then I was fighting like there was no tomorrow. I don't know what happened."

"You could have had a sudden burst of energy due to your fear," Whitepaw reasoned.

"No, it was different than that. It was almost like I had lost control of my body. As if someone else was controlling it..."

"Who was controlling what?"

Tigerpaw jumped slightly at the sharp voice of the medicine cat. The gray tabby's blind blue eyes skimmed over the two brothers as if he could actually see the two of them.

"Tigerpaw just is feeling a little strange, Jayfeather," Whitepaw covered. "He had a fight with Dewpaw in the hollow."

"Are you hurt?" Jayfeather began sniffing him over.

Tigerpaw cringed. "No, I'm not. It was only a practice fight. We were training with our mentors."

"If I know Toadstep there was a bet involved," Jayfeather mewed coldly. "The arrogant fool has bees in his brain sometimes, great StarClan. If you're not hurt, what's the problem?"

Tigerpaw shot Whitepaw a pleading gaze. Whitepaw's tail lashed to the side before he spoke for his brother.

"He just feels odd."

"I thought I was speaking with _Tigerpaw. _So unless you're Tigerpaw, scram," Jayfeather snapped. Whitepaw reached up to touch his nose to his brother's ear before scrambling back into camp.

Jayfeather started to sniff Tigerpaw over again, wincing every once and awhile. "So you're just tired?"

"I guess..." Tigerpaw trailed off, his usual vigor drained from him. "I was hoping I could just go lay down."

"I'll allow that. Eat these poppy seeds and go rest," Jayfeather shook his head, his brain in an entirely different place. Tigerpaw licked up the seed Jayfeather offered before exiting quickly. His whole body ached, his mind wishing for sleep. And as the nonplussed and exhausted Tigerpaw curled up to sleep, closing his eyes to find a pair of amber eyes and the same snarling waiting for him in his dreams.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	6. Assurance

**MERRY MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**I'm so terribly terribly sorry this took so long. I'll try to update sooner, I promise. **

**A shorter update (and a darker chapter), but I'll have another up soon. This is more of an important plot filler. Next chapter they'll be heading out to their first gathering :D**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN **

_**~ Whitepaw ~**_

"Whitepaw! Are you keeping up or not?"

Whitepaw skidded to a halt, already panting heavily from the run to the training hollow. His fur was _killing _him, the sticky late green-leaf air was seeping into his fur, and torturing him as he slowly cooked under his thick white pelt The apprentice's blue eyes found his mentor's and he took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm trying, Berrynose."

"Well try harder. If you want to be a great warrior, then you have to start being a great apprentice. At this point you might as well still be a tiny kit!" The cream warrior scolded.

"Yes, Berrynose. Sorry, Berrynose."

"I want you to go hunt some prey, and don't come back until you've got a piece of freshkill. You should be able to handle that simple task, you're crouch is very good and you are making good progress for a beginner. Of course, you're not as good as _I _was when I first made learned it. I _am_ one of the greatest warriors this Clan has ever seen and a born natural, after all," Berrynose boasted. Whitepaw suppressed the urge to snarl in annoyance. Instead he turned his head out of the sight of his mentor and rolled his eyes.

Already after the first few weeks of training, Whitepaw was being worked harder than he ever had in his entire life. He came back to camp every night every paws aching and exhausted to the core. He loved being an apprentice and didn't dare complain, but he couldn't help but feel that Berrynose should lighten up a _bit. _And loose his irritating superior attitude.

"Move along. I'm going to catch up on my rest." With that, Berrynose lay down and rested his head in his paws. Whitepaw narrowed his eyes in disappointment before padding off into the forest.

On light paws Whitepaw slinked through the underbrush, his muzzle ajar as his scent glands were bathed with the smell of prey. His ears twitched as he detected a small, thumping heartbeat and the scurrying of tiny paws. The apprentice dropped into a low crouch, focusing his weight into his haunches so he moved soundlessly. He paused, testing the breeze as his eyes focused in on his prey. The mouse had its back to him, but the faint wind would give him away if he didn't move downwind. He circled around, watching out for loose twigs and things that would rustle loudly under his tread.

The mouse's head looked up as it moved to the next discarded seed and it quickly squeaked and scampered away. Whitepaw cursed, moving to chase but his prey was already gone.

_'My stupid white fur. It saw me through the under brush because I stick out. Mousedung!' _

Whitepaw's ears pricked and he opened his mouth again, inhaling a deep breath of forest air. He heard the twitter of a songbird and crept to his right, following the scent of his soon to be freshkill. There picking at the ground was a thrush and it had no idea of its impending death.

Whitepaw coiled and sprung, sinking his claws into its back and silencing it permanently with a nip to the next before it could screech in warning. Whitepaw glowed with pride in his achievement and picked his kill up between his teeth, careful not to let his hungry drool soil the bird's feathers or his teeth prick through. The apprentice trotted happily back to his mentor, nudging him with a paw to awake him.

"I did what you asked," Whitepaw mewed, setting the large thrush at his mentor's paws.

"Not as good as I could have done, but it will have to do," Berrynose sighed. Whitepaw's spirits sunk as he tried not to let his tail droop and head lower in disappointment.

"I'm trying, I really am," Whitepaw told the cream furred warrior.

"Well if you even want to start dreaming about becoming a warrior you'll need to try harder," Berrynose scolded. "Don't show weakness, Whitepaw. A strong warrior needs to be alert and valiant."

"Yes, Berrynose. Sorry, Berrynose."

_'I just hope I can be as good as Berrynose claims to be,' _Whitepaw thought to himself bitterly. _'At this rate, I never will be!' _

Once back in camp, Whitepaw set his freshkill down in the pile. He thought about taking a piece of prey to stifle his hunger, but thought better of it. _'I don't deserve to eat right now. I'm not good enough.' _

"Hi, Whitepaw!" Bluepaw mewed merrily when she trotted back into camp with her mentor, a mouse dangling from her mouth. She set it down in the pile Whitepaw was staring down at. "Look what I caught!"

"She did a very good job," Foxleap purred. "The mouse never saw it coming."

"Did you catch that thrush, Whitepaw?" Bluepaw meowed. Whitepaw nodded and Bluepaw gazed at him in awe. "It's so big!"

"It wasn't good enough to impress Berrynose," Whitepaw mumbled, focusing down at his paws.

"Can I let you in on a little secret, Whitepaw?" Foxleap asked. Whitepaw shrugged and Foxleap continued in a soft mew, "Berrynose has bees in his brain. Don't let his attitude get to you. Let it make you stronger, a better cat. Berrynose may be hard to impress, but he is a good fighter and hunter. He will teach you well."

"He will?" Whitepaw gazed up at Foxleap, wishing the dark red tom was his mentor.

"He has your best intentions at heart," Foxleap nodded. "And when you finally do impress him, you'll know you've done great because Berrynose expects perfection. Would you like to come? I'm heading out on a patrol."

"Thank you, but no thank you," Whitepaw replied gratefully. "Maybe another time. Right now, I just want to think some things through."

"What about you, Bluepaw?"

"I'd like to visit with my littermate, if you don't mind, Foxleap," Bluepaw said. Foxleap nodded before bounding up the path, out of the hollow, and back into the forest. Once he was gone she turned to the white tom and meowed, "Are you alright, Whitepaw?"

"I'm fine," Whitepaw nuzzled her for a moment before stepping away. "Just a wounded ego. I'm always afraid that I'm never going to be good enough, that my Clan will hate me in the end."

"Don't you dare think that for a moment, brother," Bluepaw growled protectively, leading him towards the path and up the walls of the stone hollow so they could talk in private. "We're destined for greatness."

Whitepaw's ears pricked. "How do you know?"

Confusion and doubt flickered through his sister's blue eyes. "I just know. I can hear...sometimes I can hear them. I think they are our ancestors. As crazy as that sounds, you've got to believe me, Whitepaw. It's like...like an out of body experience. They tell me things I can't understand...and...and they reassure me. That's why I think we're going to be great. I _know _we are. You, Tigerpaw, me...we're going to be the best warriors this Clan has ever seen. And don't you complain again because I know you're going to be a great warrior, Whitepaw. You're already a great apprentice. You'll prove Berrynose wrong."

Whitepaw was silent for a moment, letting her words sink in as his mind drifted to Tigerpaw. His brother had experienced an odd episode as well just a few sunrises ago. When he had woken up from his sleep he had told Whitepaw the same thing when he had asked.

_"What made you feel so ill, Tigerpaw?" _

_ "I...I don't know, brother. When I was fighting it was almost like I wasn't there any more. Like I was still me but I wasn't _me. _It was an out of body experience." _

Whitepaw mused for a heartbeat longer, turning to his sister and touching his nose to her ear. "I believe you. And thank you, Bluepaw."

Bluepaw purred, nuzzling her brother. "I as well. I will stick with you no matter what, Whitepaw. We're going to be great. You'll see."

_'Yeah,' _Whitepaw thought. _'Berrynose will see. They'll all see.' _

* * *

_~Illumini_


End file.
